kirarinrevolutionfandomcom-20200222-history
Happy☆Happy Sunday!
}} is Tsukishima Kirari's sixth and final album, as well as her eleventh single. The song is the anime's thirteenth and last ending, from episode 142 to episode 153. The song is also in and . The CD was released on February 4, 2009 and the DVD on February 11. Track Listing 'Regular Edition' 'CD' # # # (Instrumental) # (Instrumental) 'DVD''' # # # Videos Single = |-| Ending = |-| Instrumental = |-| Lyrics Rōmaji= PINKU no FURIRU mizutama SEETAA INDIGO SUKAATO mo OKAY Ha zenzen kimaranai Dore ni shiyo kana Ju jikan kyu fun go niwa Machiwabiteta hatsu DEETO Imakara nanka fuwafuwa Yumemigokochi na kimochi Donna fuku wo kite yukeba Yorokonde kureru no kana Kagami no mae de urochoro Wakuwakuwaku shite Nemurenai yo Asa ni naru yo Nebusoku dayo Dokidoki Mezamashi BERU ga rin rin ririn Daisuki ga afuresou HAPI HAPI SANDEE HAPI SANDEE Kirakira oshare shite Ano hito ni ai ni yukou Daisuki ga tomaranai RAKI RAKI SANDEE RAKKI SANDEE Darekare kamawazu ni Oshietai kono kimochi Sekaiichi shiawase desu Kimashita tsui ni nichiyobi Dokidokidoki hatsu DEETO Hitogomi no machiawase Hayame ni tsuichai mashita PINKU no RIPPU KURIIMU Hajimete tsukete mitanda Kagami ni utsuru watashi Hen ni natte nai kana Daijoubu kana Niatteru kana Kirawareru kana Dokidoki Atama no naka ga pan pan papan Daisuki ga afuresou HAPI HAPI SANDEE HAPI SANDEE Nikoniko the wo futte Ano hito ga kakete kuru Daisuki ga tomaranai RAKI RAKI SANDEE RAKKI SANDEE Dokidoki oto tatete HAATO ga takanatte yuku Nando mo keiko shita noni Naze naze nande hanikande Ohayou tte yu dakede Konna ni furuechaun darou Daisuki ga afuresou HAPI HAPI SANDEE HAPI SANDEE Kirakira oshare shite Ano hito ni ai ni yukou Daisuki ga tomaranai RAKI RAKI SANDEE RAKKI SANDEE Darekare kamawazu ni Oshietai kono kimochi Sekaiichi shiawase desu... |-| Kanji= ピンクのフリル 水玉セーター インディゴスカートもOK? はぁ 全然決まらない どれに しようかな？ 10時間9分後には 待ちわびてた 初デート 今から なんかフワフワ 夢見心地な 気持ち どんな服 着ていけば 喜んでくれるのかな？ 鏡の前で ウロチョロ わくわーくわく して 眠れないよ 朝になるよ 寝不足だよ ドキドキ！ 目覚ましベルが RING!! RING!! RING!! RING!! 大好き！ が あふれそう はぴはぴサンデー！ ハッピーサンデー！ キラキラ おしゃれして あの人に 会いに行こう 大好き！ が とまらない らきらきサンデー！ ラッキーサンデー！ だれかれ かまわずに 教えたい この気持ち 世界一 幸せですっ きました！ ついに日曜日 どきどーきどき 初デート 人ごみの 待ち合わせ 早めに 着いちゃいました ピンクの リップクリーム 初めて つけてみたんだ 鏡に 映るワタシ 変になってないカナ 大丈夫カナ 似合ってるカナ きらわらるカナ。。。 ドキドキ！ 頭の中が PANK!! PANK!! PANK!! PANK!! 大好き！ が あふれそう はぴはぴサンデー！ ハッピーサンデー！ ニコニコ 手を振って あの人が 駆けてくる 大好き！ が とまらない らきらきサンデー！ ラッキーサンデー！ ドキドキ 音 たてて ハートが 高鳴っていく 何度も けいこ したのに なぜなぜなんで？ はにかんで 「おはよう！」って言うだけで こんなに 震えちゃうんだろう 大好き！ が あふれそう はぴはぴサンデー！ ハッピーサンデー！ キラキラ おしゃれして あの人に 会いに行こう 大好き! が とまらない らきらきサンデー！ ラッキーサンデー！ だれかれ かまわずに 教えたい この気持ち 世界一 幸せですっ。。。 |-| English= A pink frill polka dot sweater Is the indigo skirt okay? Huh? It doesn't look good at all! What should I do? At 10:09 in the morning is the first date I can't wait for I'm getting kind of restless It feel as if I'm in a dream What clothes should I wear? Will he be happy? I loiter in front of the mirror I'm excited-cited-cited-cited I can't sleep, it's already morning, I didn't get any sleep, my heart is pounding! The alarm clock bell goes RING!! RING!! RING!! RING!! I can't hold back "I love you!" Happy Happy Sunday! Happy Sunday! Sparkling and stylish I'm going to go see him I can't stop "I love you!" Lucky Lucky Sunday! Lucky Sunday! I want to teach this feeling to anyone, I don't care who I'm the happiest person in the world! It's here! It's finally Sunday Heart-pounding first date I wait in the crowd of people I arrived a bit early A pink lip cream It's the first time I've tried using it I wonder if the me standing in front of the mirror looks strange I wonder if it's okay, I wonder if it looks good, I wonder if he'll like it... My heart is beating! The inside of my head goes PANK!! PANK!! PANK!! PANK!! I can't hold back "I love you!" Happy Happy Sunday! Happy Sunday! Smiling, I wave my hand He comes running I can't stop "I love you!" Lucky Lucky Sunday! Lucky Sunday! I hear my heart pounding My heart beats fast Even though I've practiced Why? Why? Why...do I get embarrassed? Even if I'm just going to say "Good morning!" Why do I tremble so much? I can't hold back "I love you!" Happy Happy Sunday! Happy Sunday! Sparkling and stylish I'm going to go see him I can't stop "I love you!" Lucky Lucky Sunday! Lucky Sunday! I want to teach this feeling to anyone, I don't care who I'm the happiest person in the world... Category:Lyrics Category:Ending Song Category:Discography Category:Tsukishima Kirari Category:Single